


and if you think it’s love (it is)

by TooManyGaysTooLittleTime



Series: Daensa Week 2021 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: (its khal drogo fuck him), Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Foreplay, I cannot reiterate enough that They Are In Love, Love Confessions, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Daenerys Targaryen, POV Third Person, Parents Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex, Sansa Stark and Daenerys Targaryen are in Love, They’re raising their kid as genderless fyi :), its foreplay right, there’s the teensiest bit of nonbinary Rickon as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGaysTooLittleTime/pseuds/TooManyGaysTooLittleTime
Summary: Written forDay 2 of Daensa Week on Tumblr, prompt: Animals & Children.
Relationships: Sansa Stark & Daenerys Targaryen & Original Child Character(s), Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Daensa Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165004
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	and if you think it’s love (it is)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [ If You Think It’s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VH7VcJuNqk) [Love by King Princess.](https://open.spotify.com/track/3iiL6merNpFNX1bny9sfvM?si=ubpN8V0HTWG1zjnBKCaP0A)
> 
> [Moodboard for this fic available on my Tumblr.](https://lesbiangrimalkin.tumblr.com/post/643367648557776896/a-n-d-i-f-y-o-u-t-h-i-n-k-i-t-s-l-o-v-e)

Neither of them ever thought they’d have this.

After Dany had learned of her infertility, and Sansa had realised that men held no attraction for her, both of them had despaired of being unable to have children. Sansa watched Theon and Robb’s happiness with their three children, silently jealous, and Dany watched her world crumble around her before she finally managed to pick herself back up from the pieces. 

And now their adopted child, as yet unnamed, for neither of them know a name to give them, is running around the nursery floor, with Sansa reaching a hand out to steady them when she thinks they might trip over a toy that lies in their way. 

Dany leans on a pillar and smiles as she watches them together. Sansa’s dog, Ned, an abnormally large husky with pale grey-and-white-fur, pads up next to Dany and leans against her leg. She reaches down to ruffle the soft fur on his head, and sneaks him a treat in the palm of her hand. 

“Dany!” Sansa looks up from where she’s sitting with the building blocks to glare at her. “Ned’s eaten already today!” 

She laughs and picks her way over the various children’s toys scattered across the carpet to plant a kiss on Sansa’s forehead, knowing that it would soothe her in her irritation. “More food won’t kill him.”

“I suppose not,” Sansa frowns up at her, with disapproval still written into the fine lines of the furrows on her brow. Dany smoothes her thumb over Sansa’s forehead with a gentle smile on her face. The afternoon is still in full brightness, the skies outside are blue and cloudless, and it makes her feel like there is only their small family left in the world.

Dany gets down onto the floor to sit next to Sansa, lacing her fingers with Sansa’s own, and looks at their child, gurgling with a wide smile on their face. All of this still feels like a dream to her, and it is a dream that she never wants to escape.

Holding up a letter block, she traces her hand over the contours of the wood and says the letter to her child: “ _H_.”

They make a noise that sounds vaguely like an ‘h’ in return, and Dany smiles back, nearly giggling just like a young girl might have done. In her own youth, she could never giggle like that, but together with Sansa, with this, it almost feels like her childhood is returning to her, living vicariously through the feeling of chubby fingers in her hand and soft hairs on an almost-bare scalp. 

She holds up another letter block, says the letter on that one as well, and this time when they gurgle it back to her, a laugh does burst out of her. Not a mean laugh, but a laugh formed from pure joy. A feeling that Dany has little experience with, but she is rapidly learning much more about. 

* * *

Daenerys comes home from her work still frowning, and Sansa immediately looks concerned when she opens the door for her. “What happened today, darling?” she asks, gently in case Dany shatters completely. 

“Nothing too bad,” Dany says to assuage Sansa’s fears that Dany might turn angry or break down and be unreachable for a while. “Just... work taking its toll on me.” She’s more exhausted than anything else: it is wearying to constantly have herself questioned and backhandedly put down by the men she works with. Missandei helps her, a little, but the main burden is always on Dany’s shoulders. 

Sansa opens the door wider. “Come on, Dany. You need to rest and relax.”

Sighing, Dany goes in, her shoulders starting to sag further when she drops her work backpack down on the floor. Utter exhaustion coats her bones, and the fiery spirit that she is so well-known for is starting to drain away. She does not say anything, only keeps her eyes set upon the floor, not having the energy to meet Sansa’s gaze. 

“Here, Dany.” Sansa’s arms are opened, waiting for Dany’s permission to give her a hug. Dany nods, and feels Sansa’s arms envelop her, warmth and kindness woven into her cinnamon-spiced scent, supporting her and stopping Dany from crumbling completely. She closes her eyes, lays her head down on Sansa’s shoulder, and inhales — _home_. 

How long she stays like that, wrapped up in Sansa’s secure arms, she does not know, but eventually, as all good things do, the hug has to end. The sound of their child crying puts an end to the hug, and she opens her eyes to see Sansa looking at her apologetically. “They just woke up from their nap,” she explains, a _sorry_ already visible in her gaze. “Are you — can you — ”

Daenerys gets what Sansa is trying to ask quickly, the many months that they have spent in each other’s company making their communication easy, and nods to her. A grateful smile is gifted to her quickly, then Sansa is rushing off to placate their child, leaving Dany alone.

She does not mind the loneliness quite so much now that she’s seen Sansa’s face, and gets on with removing her shoes and coat, going upstairs to shuck her work clothing and change into more comfortable home clothes. The ritual of it helps in other ways, too: it’s like she’s stripping away all the stresses of the work day, allowing herself to relax at last. Her skirt and blouse she puts out for washing, and in their place she dresses in a casual T-shirt, sweater, and a skirt. 

When she returns back to Sansa, she finds her lips lifting into a weary smile, seeing that their dinner has already been prepared, with mushed food for their child. Sansa’s back is turned to her as she serves, and Dany uses the opportunity to wrap her arms around her from behind, snuggling her chin into the soft wool of Sansa’s sweater. 

Sansa laughs in a gentle huff. “Hey,” she murmurs, twisting her head so that she can peer at Daenerys out of the corner of her eye. 

“Hey,” Dany replies, leaning her head further into the dip of Sansa’s spine. 

She finishes scooping the pasta onto a plate and lifts it into the air, pausing with the plate still in her hand. “I’m going to need you to move so I can put the food on the table,” she tells Dany, who subsequently makes a soft noise of complaint, but goes to sit down at the table regardless. While waiting for Sansa to serve everything out, she readies their child to eat, tucking a bib about their neck and clicking the high chair’s harness in place to hold them safely. 

The plates of pasta are set down in their places, and Sansa settles in to her chair opposite Dany’s. A flickering candle is lit in the middle of the table, flame surrounded by snow-and-ice patterns. Dany finds herself smiling, reminded of their first date, where Sansa had been nervous and Dany cynical. And now — now they’re here, with happiness in the air and their child sitting between them. 

It’s then that she finally realises something that her soul has known for a while now: she loves Sansa Stark. Completely, truly, all-consumingly, a fiery kind of love, but a kindly fire, a welcoming one. There is no great shock when the thought comes over her, only the flick of her eyes from her meal up to Sansa. Her mind is made up for good then: she will follow and stay with the woman opposite her until the end of time.

Their dinner is finished in silence, the happy gurgles of their child as Sansa spoons the soft food into their mouth the only noises made. Dany senses Sansa’s eyes on her, as well, but when she looks up, she’s always glancing away. 

“An early evening tonight, for them,” Dany tells Sansa once her plate is empty, hoping that the look in her eyes is enough to inform Sansa of her plans for the rest of the night. Sansa nods in agreement as she extends her hand to take Dany’s plate for clearing away. 

“If you put them to bed, we can... talk... afterwards.”

Dany smiles at her, and lifts her child into her arms, rocking them gently. She smiles down at their sweet face as she carries them to their room, stroking a hand over their forehead to smooth down the fine, dark hairs that are sticking up. The smile does not disappear as she lays them down in their cot and covers them in their blanket, which is made of soft, dark grey fabric as they unanimously decided to raise their child gender-neutrally and ignored using the common colour schemes for girls and boys. Sansa, in particular, was passionate about it as one of her younger siblings, Rickon, is non-binary. 

She flicks the switch for the mobile above their bed to turn on, and they gurgle happily as they reach up to grab at the spinning toys on the mobile, chubby fingers clutching at the air. The mobile plays soothing music, and soon they are settling down, eyes starting to close.

Dany turns off the mobile, smiling down at them as their head lulls to the side. She wants all the rest of her days to be like this evening — full of so much laughter and smiles that her cheeks eventually end up hurting. Enough joy, and maybe all the sadness that had dominated her life before will be left to be forgotten, in time. 

The room turns to darkness as she switches off the light and returns to the main room, starting to blush hot and red like an embarrassed schoolgirl. Sansa is already there, sitting on the sofa with a blanket laid over her lap, waiting for Dany. 

“My love,” Dany sighs, sliding onto Sansa’s lap. She slides her hand into Sansa’s curly auburn hair, relishing the lightness and springiness against her fingers, tracing random patterns over her scalp. Sansa’s warm beneath her, lips pink and slightly parted, like the buds of a rose opening to bloom at last. 

The world seems to stop and slow down for them in the next moments, when Dany leans in and presses her lips against Sansa’s, eyes closed to better see the fireworks exploding behind them. Sansa returns the kiss, softly, softly, not pressing Dany any further than kissing. Her arms come out from under the blanket to encircle Dany’s neck, Sansa arching her neck in an upwards curve, vulnerable to Dany’s hand, sliding up the bare skin of her neck to eventually hold her chin in place. 

“All of this feels like a miracle to me,” Sansa confesses when their lips break apart like the ending of the world. “Our child, my dog by my side, this life we have built together... and you, Dany. You are the most miraculous of all.”

A lump is starting to form in Daenerys’s throat from Sansa’s words. “No, Sansa — you are the true miracle. And I love you.” The words are out before Dany has a chance to truly think about them, and she bites her lip nervously after she’s said them, doubting herself, wondering if she said it too early in the relationship, or if Sansa was not ready to hear them. 

When she looks back down at Sansa, her eyes are wide and full of joy that sparkles in the warm light. “You — you love me? Really?”

“I do,” Dany whispers, a smile rushing onto her lips and curling the corners of her mouth up. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child, Sansa Stark. Maybe even — maybe marry you one day, if that’s what you want.”

Sansa kisses her again, full of heat and impulse, and burning out quickly, but the embers of passion still remain there. “I want that more than anything else in the world, Daenerys Targaryen. And tonight, if you are amenable to it, I would like to make love to you.”

Dany takes a moment to consider it, thinking over the possible reactions she may have and feeling the comforting warmth of Sansa’s arms around her, letting her relax and let her guard down. When she is sure of her decision, she nods, firmly. 

“If you need to stop, at any time,” Sansa tells her reassuringly, twisting her fingers gently through Dany’s pale hair, “tell me. I won’t mind at all.”

She smiles gratefully down at Sansa, intense love and joy captured in her gaze. “I love you, my Sansa.”

Sansa lifts Dany in her arms, causing Dany to let out a small squeak of embarrassment when she feels Sansa’s arms underneath her. Both of them are blushing heavily, cheeks heated further by the warmth between them. Dany leans into Sansa’s secure hold on her as she is carried to their shared bedroom, allowing herself to relax and let the stress fade away from her body, all the tension falling off her shoulders. Sansa is steady and strong, her rock in what seems to be an ocean of pain at times. 

“You’re thinking too much,” says Sansa as she sets Dany on the bed, traces gentle swirls on Daenerys’s forehead with her thumb. “Every day, I see work break you down, bit by bit, and I feel like I’m powerless to stop it.” This is perhaps the most honest either of them have been with each other, and although it feels like Dany is walking on a tightrope, trying not to look down, she enjoys the risk that keeps her biting her lip, keeps her on edge and makes her nervous in a pleasant way.

She nibbles at her bottom lip as she tries to think of a response. Finally, she says, “I don’t like working either, but I have to do it, otherwise there will be no finances for us. But it takes a toll on me, Sansa.”

“I just wish that you didn’t have to go through all that stress,” Sansa murmurs, sliding a strand of white hair behind Dany’s ear with a soft touch. “Don’t want you to feel anything but happiness.”

“You already bring me happiness,” Dany tells her, before capturing her lips in a kiss. Sansa’s lips are warm and comforting against hers, and she tastes sugary-sweet to Dany. She ends up lying on top of Sansa when the kiss breaks, her red curls fanning out over a pillow. Sansa looks like an effigy of Beauty come to life.

“I love you.” Sansa says, and Dany glides her hand down her chest, takes off Sansa’s sweater and t-shirt. Dany tugs at the waistband of Sansa’s sweatpants, pulls them down her legs and throws them aside. She feels Sansa arch up beneath her, leaving the column of her neck open for Dany’s mouth to kiss at, sliding down the line of her neck to the collarbone.

“You’re wearing — ” Sansa gasps as Dany’s lips graze a spot on her neck — “too many clothes.” Her hands go to the hem of Dany’s t-shirt and sweater, and she raises an eyebrow, asking for permission. Dany nods, lifting her arms to help Sansa pull off her t-shirt and sweater, throwing them down somewhere on the floor. Sansa’s hands move down to Dany’s hips, and she slides her skirt off her legs and tosses it off the bed.

“I love you too,” Dany says, taking Sansa’s face in her hands. Then she kisses her, and puts her love for Sansa not in words, but in deeds: love written into the movement of her lips on Sansa’s neck as she slides two fingers in, and in the passion of Sansa’s mouth hot and hungering between her thighs.

Afterwards, they lay awake in bed for a short while, but there are no more words to be said: they have said them twice over now, through voice and through fingers and mouth. Dany feels her eyelids starting to droop closed, and sleep starting to overtake her. She feels pleasantly exhausted, laid out bonelessly on the bed next to the woman she loves. 

“Goodnight, Dany,” whispers Sansa.

“Night,” Dany murmurs in return. 

* * *

The air is cold when they step outside, Ned pulling at his leash eagerly. A shiver runs involuntarily down Dany’s spine at the chill, and she adjusts her red scarf around her neck, pulling it higher-up towards her chin. Sansa giggles at her. “You’re so sensitive to the cold, Dany.”

“It certainly doesn’t help that we’re living next to the Northern border,” Dany adds with false grumpiness. She feels Sansa ruffling her hair affectionately and frowns up at her. “My hair’s all messed up now.” 

Her smile is warm as she wraps one arm around Dany. “C’mon. I’m going to go treat you, darling. You deserve everything, but this will have to do for now.” 

“Still haven’t told me what, exactly, you’re getting me.”

Sansa loosens Ned’s leash a little, and he jogs ahead of them, unbothered by the cold. “It’s a surprise,” she insists. 

Dany raises a questioning eyebrow, but otherwise says nothing else. They continue walking towards the main shopping centre of town, Dany leaning into Sansa’s secure arm around her.

It turns out that Sansa’s taking her to the pet store, when they reach the rows of shops, and Dany wonders what, exactly, Sansa’s buying for her. The pet store is warm inside, and Dany pulls down her scarf to expose the bare skin of her neck. Sansa doesn’t, and when Dany quietly asks her why not, she tugs her scarf down to reveal kiss-marks on her neck that Dany distinctively remembers making. She blushes at the memory, and Sansa gives her a teasing smile in return.

“Alright, what is it?” Dany finally asks. 

Sansa takes her hand and leads her down the aisles of animals, and Dany can see a smile on her face, one that she’s trying to conceal behind her scarf but failing to. She comes to a stop in front of a vivarium, and holds her finger up at the glass. Inside, there are three lizards, one with green-bronze scales, another with pale-yellow frills and pale white scales, and the largest, black with red frills.

“What do you think?”

Dany tilts her head up and kisses her firmly. “I love them, and I love you.” 

Sansa gives her a warm smile. “They’re yours, now. As am I, but I have always been yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments = love!!!
> 
> visit me on [tumblr](lesbiangrimalkin.tumblr.com) if you want


End file.
